


Thunderstorms

by YeehawMom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling, EstLat, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawMom/pseuds/YeehawMom
Summary: An EstLat drabble about Latvia's admittedly adorable coping mechanism when faced with an especially frightening thunderstorm.





	Thunderstorms

Estonia paces his bedroom nervously, eyeing the blanket-covered mass that shivered against the wall. This situation was all too familiar to the bespectacled Baltic, but he couldn't help but hurt for his fellow nation.  
"Latvia," He whispers worriedly, his voice gentle. A clap of thunder sounds outside and the dim bedroom lighting flickers. The shuddering mass on his floor shoots up into a flurry of blankets and cloth. The blond revealed by this action stares up at Estonia with glassy eyes, lower-lip trembling and face flush.  
"It's too loud..." Latvia manages shakily, clinging desperately to the blanket resting on his lap. Estonia gazes at his friend for a moment before creeping to his side. He crouches down, getting comfortable on the floor with the trembling nation.  
"I know, Läti. Need some company?" Offers Estonia, receiving a quick nod in response. He wraps his gangly arms around Latvia carefully, pulling the littler Baltic to his chest. He rests his chin on Latvia's soft, wavy hair and sighs contentedly.  
"How d-did you know I was hiding in here?" Latvia asks quietly, his voice shaky. Estonia's chest rumbles weakly with a laugh.  
"I always find you in here when it storms. You seem to love stealing my comforter to protect yourself with, huh?"  
"I-I... I do, yes." Latvia mumbles into Estonia's shirt. As another deafening clap of thunder startled Latvia, he burrows himself into Estonia's body. The bespectacled nation sighs and tugs his blanket and over them. He hoped it'd make Latvia feel safer.  
"Better?" He asks gently, moving his head from Latvia's. The younger Baltic gazes up at him and nods through the fearful tears.  
"It is, thank you Eduard..." He murmurs quietly, smiling weakly.  
"I'm glad," Estonia starts with a small grin. He uses his sleeve to gently wipe Latvia's tears away as he formulates a coherent sentence. "Would you like to hear about something cool?"  
"I g-guess so." Latvia responds, his voice gaining stability. Eduard smiles at this response and presses his lips against Latvia's forehead. He bites back a laugh when he feels the smaller boy jump at his kiss.  
"You're really adorable when you're scared, Latvia." He whispers against Latvia's head. The blond pulls Estonia closer shyly, mumbling into his chest.  
"You think I'm cute?" Latvia asks nervously, his frail fingers digging into the cloth of Estonia's shirt.  
"Of course, Läti." Estonia responds affectionately.  
"That's... new." Latvia comments, taking comfort in Estonia's gentle words and warm figure.  
"Is it really?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"I'll make sure to tell you more often, then. Is that okay?" Estonia asks.  
"I think so..." Latvia mumbles drowsily, beginning to feel tired.  
"I'm... Really happy to hear that." Estonia responds with a little laugh. Latvia smiles to himself, drifting to sleep with the sounds of Estonia's heartbeat and rain pelting the roof.


End file.
